The Love Fight
by Puffspuff
Summary: This about love and hate between demigods. None of characters are real. They are made up. I WILL SAY IT AGAIN, NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE REAL. THE ARE ALL FAKE, MADE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Fight**

"Five demigods had arrived in Camp Half-Blood!" said Chiron happily.

Everyone cheered!  
"The five demigods are John, Carrie, Ivy, Vanessa, and Jenna! They are not claimed yet, sadly. But it's alright!" said Chiron.

All of a sudden a trident appeared on top of Vanessa, Jenna, and Ivy's head.

"Daughter of Poseidon!" exclaimed Chiron. Percy Jackson, take your sisters to your cabin!"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Percy.

"As for you two, we shall put you in Hermes' cabin." said Chiron. All of a sudden, Carrie's normal orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt became a beautiful pink dress. Everyone glared at her.

"She's beautiful. Hot." John said under his breath. He fell in love with Carrie.

"Daughter of Aphrodite." said Chiron.

The next morning, John rushed to the bushes behind the Aphrodite cabin. He waited for a few minutes and saw Carrie come out. The moment he saw Carrie come out, he quickly ran in front of her.

"Hi." John said awkwardly. "Um… You're pretty. You're hot. Wait what. I mean….. It's summer. You must be hot. What. Never mind."

"You're cute. But…. Never mind. See you around!" exclaimed Carrie.

John's heart fell out. He was so nervous. He wanted to be Carrie's boyfriend.

Night came fast. Everyone was at the camp fire singing songs. While everyone was singing, John kept his eyes at Carrie, making sure no body was hitting on Carrie. Too bad for John, a very handsome boy named James came over to Carrie.

"Hi. I'm James. Son of Apollo," said James.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," Carrie replied.

They talked and talked until the night was over. This made John envy and angry. He didn't want another guy talking to his crush. He had to step up his game.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those hot summer days where demigods had to train all day. Unlucky for John, his godly mother has not claimed him,.

John was walking through the woods all happy until the sunflower on his head glowed. He ran to Chiron.

"Chiron! Chiron! Look on top of my head. A flower is on top of my head!" exclaimed John.

"Well done Demeter. Welcome John, son of Demeter."

Next week is going to be James birthday. Carrie wanted to get something special for her friend. , James. Late in the afternoon, Carrie went to John's garden and asked him for a batch of roses.

"Hi John. You see, it's James' birthday next week. I'm wondering if I can get a batch of roses for James. He like blue roses. Not red." said Carrie.

"James? Are you two dating?" asked John. Hoping the answer to question was no.

"Well, not exactly,. But honestly, I want that to happen." replied Carrie.

"John's heart lumped out. "Really?"

"Of course. He's funny, sweet, and strong."

"No. I'm not giving anyone my flowers. Now bye!" John said rudely.

"Why?" asked Carrie. "Please I-"

Before Carrie could finish her answer, John had already kicked her out of his garden.

\- 2 hours later -

"John?" hi my name is James. You're a pretty good gardener. Nice flowers. Those blue roses are very pretty." said James while smiling.

Yeah. So…. Why are you here?" asked John in a mean, harsh voice.

"Chill, bro. I'm here to get my future girlfriend some flowers. Her name is Carrie"

"Shut up. You're not getting any flowers for Carrie. I'm. She's mine!" John screamed while pushing James hardly.

James fell and broke one of his bones in the arm. Unlucky for John, Carrie was standing behind the fence and saw the whole scene.

"No John. You shut up. James is a good guy and you're the bad one." said Carrie with an angry voice. She lifted up James. "Come James. Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Carrie found a note on the porch of the Aphrodite cabin. The note read:

Dear Carrie,

When you're reading this, I will probably be somewhere far away from Camp Half Blood. I may be dead. I may be alive. I wish you and James good luck in the next few years of your wedding. I miss you. I love you. Please tell everyone that I will not be here anymore.

Bye.

Sincerely,

John.

It's too late now for Carrie to apologize. When she read the note, she started crying and said "Bye John. Bye. I'll miss you."

 **To be continued.**

Reviews are welcomed! =D


	4. Chapter 4

**This is also a Hunger Games ans Percy Jackson Crossover.**

* * *

 **Exactly 5 years later.**

John ran away to Virginia. This place is also known as one of the territories of District 12. John didn't know what to do in Virginia. He was new there. All he did was randomly run in different directions- anywhere away from Carrie and James.

"Hey. You look pretty strong. Go sign up for the Hunger Games!" said a random villager to John.

John heard about the Hunger Games. He heard about Katniss and Peeta, the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games.

"But….. I don't even live here. I just came," replied John.

"You'll make a living with the prize given for the winners of the Hunger Games," said the random villager.

"Alright. I'll sign. Don't worry I will," muttered John. "I'll show Carrie that I am better than James.

John walked a few miles where he can sign up for the Hunger Games.

"You're lucky you signed up now. The picking of the tributes is tomorrow."

"Ok now, everybody. It's time to pick our tributes for the 82nd annual Hunger Games," exclaimed Effie.

* * *

Effie puts her hand in the lottery box.

"The female tribute for this year is…Esther McLean" shouted Effie. Everyone cheered.

Effie puts her hand in the lottery box again.

"The male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is… John Ligarden!" Effie shouted once again.

Nobody cheered. Everyone just looked at John.

"Who's this guy? Why is he here?" everyone quietly asked.

"Alright then. These are our 82nd annual Hunger Games tributes." Effie said.

Everyone cheered, but not as much as they did for Esther.

"You two come with me." Effie said in a harsh way. "Don't waste time."

The next day, Ester and John hopped on a train to the capitol. The train was very well decorated and had much food in it. During the 5 years, all John ate were berries and water.

The two tributes were riding on the train for hours and Ester finally said, "You know, you're handsome."

John's eyebrows rose up.

"Me? Oh… Um… Thanks? You're nice." John said with his red, burning cheeks.

"Heard of love at first sight? Well, I like you," blushed Esther.

John nearly choked on his water.

"We barely talked. We don't even know each other," john said hoping not to break Esther's feeling.

Within moments, Esther grabbed John by the back and pushed him near her.

"You're mine," whispered Esther. She made a kissy face and kissed John.

John tried to push away, but was so strong that John couldn't even fight back. Now, John had two problems- what is he going to tell Carrie and how can he win if he cannot push someone off his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few days later**

* * *

John and Ester arrived to the Capitol. Compared to district 12, it looked very modern and different- skyscrapers people dressed in costumes.

"Come follow me" Effie said harshly. "There will be a ceremony for the tributes and you two better not embarrass me."

Esther smiled at John and said, "Oh! Isn't it a wonderful day?" exclaimed Esther as she grabbed John's hand and hugs him.

"Look, you're a nice girl and all, but my heart is open for another girl." John said, hoping not to break Esther's heart.

"John." Esther stared at John. "My mother left me when I was born. My father is a jerk and left me with my aunt at the age of 5. I just need someone to love me. Will you be that person?" Esther asked with tears coming down her eyes. "Please."

John felt so sad and sad, "Maybe, not now. Later. Wait, there's no later. Carrie doesn't like me. She dumped me. Ok, Esther, let's be a couple." Said John.

Once again, Esther grabbed John's backs and started kissing him.

-20 minutes later-

"Hi. I'm Brian" said a man with a very long beard, but however, looked like he was in his 20s." I'm your personal designer."

"You," asked John looking at Brian's outfit. "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

"Hi. I'm Amber. Your personal designer, Ester," exclaimed a lady in a pink dress and blue converses.

"Yeah. Yeah. My boyfriend likes red, make me a blue dress. Oh yeah and-"

"Yeah, I get to design it," replied Amber.

"WELL I DON'T CARE. MAKE ME PRETTY OR I WILL PUNCH YOU," screamed Esther.

-2 hours later-

"John! You look beautiful!" Esther said as she unbuttoned the top half of John's shirt. "Catching fire. Fire is hot." Esther winked at John. "Get it?"

"Um… Sure. Hey, you look very good too," said John, struggling with each word.

"Of course, I'm VERY pretty! Am I not?" asked Esther.

"Of course. You look like-."

"You better not say Carrie. Carrie, Carrie, Carrie. Blab. Everything is about that girl. You love me, not her.

"Right," John replied.

* * *

"Welcome tributes! Welcome people who are watching, this is your host, Geek, here," said the man with the purple suit.

Geek introduced all the districts and then introduced district 12.

"Everyone welcome….. DISTRICT 12!" shouted Geek. Everyone started cheering.

"Good luck kiss," whispered Esther. She grabbed John's back and stated kissing him.

"Look at district 12! They are already smooching up!" joked Geek.

Everyone turned to John and Esther and cheered. John and Esther shyly waved to the crowd.

"Don't be a chicken, beautiful boyfriend," muttered Esther.

Then, a guy with a tuxedo came and greeted them on a carriage. Both Esther and John were holding hands.

"Ho .Ho. ho. District 12 is no longer the district of mining; it's now the district of love," laughed Geek.

Esther blushed and shoved herself to John and started kissing him.

"Woah. Woah. Woah. This is the Hunger Games and the Kissing Games." Geek said.

Both Esther and John shyly looked at everyone and smiled.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. The List of Tributes

District 13 is not this story. Sorry for that.

* * *

The following tributes were/ the weapons of the tributes were:

District 1:

Male: **Percy Chase** (bronze knife)

Female: **Mary Smith** (blue and purple dagger)

District 2:

Male: **Jackie Spencer** (Fist)

Female: **Elaine Clarkson** (Axe)

District 3:

Male: **Oscar Reid** (Spear)

Female: **Vicky Walker** (sword)

District 4:

Male: **Kenny Lawson** Net

Female: **Jenny Lenny** (rocks)

District 5:

Male: **Li Zhan** (spear)

Female: **Michelle Dartoge** (electrocution)

District 6:

Male: **Tommy Fangalala** (trident)

Female: **Karina Class** (spear)

District 7:

Male: **Jason Narnia** (bows and arrows)

Female: **May Narazala** (spear)

District 8:

Male: **Kian Jackson** (Fist)

Female: **Rachel Darn** (trident)

District 9

Male: **Carry Laurd** (machete)

Female: **Laura Corner** (electrocution)

District 10

Male: **Fifi Lacowy** (machete)

Female: **Alexia Contoney** (sword)

District 11:

Male: **Carson Plantaton** (sickle)

Female: **Angel Sky** (sickle)

District 12:

Male: **John Ligarden** (bow and arrows)

Female: **Esther McLean** (bow and arrows)


	7. Author's Note

Sorry for not posting for a while, I was very busy. Thanks for the support!


	8. Chapter 6

Training had begun. Everyone in each district worked very hard. It was very rare to see a smile. Esther, however, didn't focus on training as much as the other tributes; Esther spent most of her time wondering about her future with John. This year the rule changed, instead of having two training days and one test day, there is now 29 training days and 1 test day. Many tributes complained, but the capitol didn't care. They believed that every tribute should have more training.

Day 1:

Esther woke up at 6:30 a.m. It was a very tiring night, but Esther managed to wake up early. She took an early shower. When she came out, john was still asleep. She glanced at John and shook her head. She thought John looked cute in his sleep. Esther dressed up in her pink and glittery dress. She walked out the door and saw Kian from District 8.

"Hi! Good morning, Esther!" Kian exclaimed.

"Hi. Just going down to get breakfast. Want to come?" asked Esther

"Um… Alright!" exclaimed Kian.

Kian and Esther walked down to the cafeteria. It was beautiful! There are many plates of food on the table, the blue walls shimmered as Kian and Esther walked down the cafeteria. There were very little people. Esther walked over to the table with eggs and bacon. Kian followed.

"So… Where are you from?" asked Kian with a smile.

"Canada." Replied Esther.

"Nice. I am from Manhattan." Said Kian.

Before Kian finished his sentence, Esther had already grabbed 4 plates of bacon and eggs.

"Gootta go. My boyfriend is waiting. See you in training," said Esther.

"Alright," replied Kian.

Right after Esther left, Kian realized that he must bring Esther to Camp Half Blood, and John back to the camp.


	9. Chapter 7

"Hey. Morning. Got you some breakfast." said Esther as she placed the plates of food on the table.

It was 7:30 when Esther came back with the breakfast. At that time, John was sitting on the brown sofa watching the movie version of The Lightning Thief.

"Thanks, bae. Just leave it on the table and I'll eat is later." said John, paying all of his attention on the movie.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Esther swiftly ran and went to get the door. When Esther opened the door, she saw Kian.

"Oh hi, Kian. This is my boyfriend, John." Esther said while pointing at John. "What are you here for?"

"Oh. I am just... Ummm.. You know trying to know more about... umm... the other tributes." replied Kian.

"Oh. Come in then, we still have 3 hours until training." said Esther while waving her hand to signal Kian to come in.

* * *

"Wow. This room is quite clean." muttered Kian.

"Thanks. We try our best to stay clean." said John pointing at a blue poka-dotted chair. "Sit."

"Um... Thanks." Said Kian while sitting on the chair John pointed at.

"So. What do you want to know about me." asked Esther while she pulled her chair out of the desk.

"Ok. So I want to know a few things about your family. Who is your father." asked Kian.

"Why do you want to know?" questioned Esther.

"You might be in great danger. Tell me so I can help you. I repeat, Who is your father." said Kian in a harsh voice.

This time John got off the couch and went to Esther.

"My father..." Esther said struggling with her thoughts. Esther couldn't remember her father's name, because she haven't talk to her father for 12 years. "My father is... Mike McLean!"

"Mike McLean? Is your uncle Tristan McLean?" asked Kian.

"Um..." Esther thought harder. "Tristan McLean... Yes. YES! He is my uncle. When I was five I used to play with his daughter, which I think is named Piper. But then, Piper had to go away with her dad."

"I think you guys might be sisters." thought Kian. "Sisters."


	10. Author's Note 2

Sorry for this, but the story ended. Thanks and check out some of my other stories! ~Puffspuff


End file.
